The Last Battle: RL Styne Style!
by Invaderk
Summary: The last battle to decide good or evil, and YOU are the one who gets to make the choices. This is fun and different, so give it a shot! If you die, you can start over.
1. READ THIS FIRST!

READ THIS FIRST!

If you plan on reading this, know that it is not a regular story. The chapters of this story do not go in the right order because you can choose what you want to do next, like in those RL Stine books.

Anyway, after reading this, you go to chapter 1, where everything starts. At the bottom, after you have read the chapter, are two choices. If you choose one, you go to that chapter number, and not chapter 2, because it wont make sense if you follow the chapters by 1,2,3 etc!

Also if you die, feel free to start over or go back and choose another route.

Disclaimer: for the entirety of this story, I own nothing at all, so don't sue me!

Happy Reading, and Good luck!


	2. Chapter 1

1

You are Hermione Granger, and you, along with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are locked in battle – the battle to decide the rise or fall of Voldemort. The battle is taking place on the grounds of Hogwarts and in Hogsmeade.

A thick rain is falling, and people are screaming all around you, dying and being tortured. You have just killed Bellatrix Lestrange and are heading over to help Harry when you hear a familiar voice calling for your aid. It's Ron Weasley, being cornered by several Death Eaters.

You are about to head over to Ron at top speed when you hear Harry also calling for your aid. Your heart races with the pain of decision, as you realize that you cannot help both of your friends.

Who are you going to help?

If you're going to help Harry battle Voldemort, go to chapter 2

If you decide to save Ron, go to chapter 3


	3. Chapter 2

2

You decide to go and help Harry; his living through this battle is extremely important. You push your way through the crowd, only stopping to destroy certain death eaters that have caused you harm in some way. Finally, after having trampled through the mud and corpses, you reach Harry's side. Now, you are standing in the middle of the circle, surrounded by death eaters and friends. Harry, Voldemort, and you are the only ones in the circle, and you are shaking with fear.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry says gratefully, though no sign of a smile crosses his face.

"That's what I'm here for, Harry," you reply, holding up your wand.

Harry looks at your face with concern.

"Hermione," he says, "you're hurt. Pretty badly, too."

You just nod and shake off the comment; you don't want to be distracted. Voldemort sneers at you both and lifts his wand.

"Ahh, Harry, you cant even face me without your mudblood friend?" he says with a laugh.

"Don't say that, you filthy hypocrite!" Harry says, sending a jet of red light Voldemort's way.

Voldemort merely deflects the spell. You try to run away to cause a diversion, but you don't get far before Voldemort points his wand at you.

"Avada Kadavra!" he yells, and a beam of green light comes your way, leaving you with a mere millisecond to react. Which way will you go to dodge the spell, seeing as there is no blocking it?

If you want to pull a matrix and jump to avoid it, go to chapter 5

If you want to duck down instead, go to chapter 6


	4. Chapter 3

3

Ron needs your help more than Harry does, so you feign deafness to Harry's plea and with a grimace, run off to help Ron.

As you draw nearer to the redhead, you blast your way through the maze of death eaters and fellow Order members and friends. Suddenly, you feel a wand on your back. You freeze, afraid for the worst, and whip around. It's Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Mudblood, I told you that you should have joined the dark side while you still had the chance. Now you will die." He says, water dripping down his pale, pointed face.

"Not today, Malfoy." You say, and stun him.

Fred Weasley approaches, and you nod to him as he takes over the fall of Draco Malfoy, accompanied by George Weasley. George has a strange-looking pointed instrument in his hand, and he winks at you as he bends down next to Malfoy. You take a deep breath and go to find Ron.

You finally reach the spot where Ron is being taken away by Death Eaters. Ron's face is pale and scared, but when he sees you, his eyes plead for help.

"Hermione!" he says under his breath and you can't help but lose your breath at the sight of his blue eyes.

You snap into the real world as a green jet of light nearly hits you in the face. You reflect several more spells, and destroy several more death eaters, until finally you are at Ron's side.

"Ron," you say breathlessly after you kill the death eater holding him.

Ron just stared at you with a strange, grave look upon his face. He reaches out his hand, which is shaking, and touches your face. Your heart rate begins to quicken; what is he doing? Your question is answered as you feel a sharp pain in the place that Ron has touched.

"Hermione, you're hurt!" he says, his eyes wide with fear.

"Oh!" you say, bringing your palm to the wound, and then bringing your hand back down to your eyes.

Blood that is now on your hand mixes with the rain and spreads thinly over the surface of your palm.

"Come with me, Hermione, I can help you in the castle!" Ron exclaims, grabbing your hand and attempting to lead you to the castle.

You, however, stay rooted to the spot. You look over your shoulder, and Harry appears to be in battle with Voldemort, surrounded by a circle of Death Eaters.

"Come on! You can't fight with a wound like that!" Ron insists, still tugging on your arm.

Ron seems to have made the decision well enough, but is his logic good logic?

If you want to get your cut healed, go to chapter 4

To duel some more dark wizards and help Harry, go to chapter 2


	5. Chapter 4

4

Ron is right; you can't fight with your face bleeding like a waterfall, so you allow him to lead you to the castle. You notice that his hand has gone from holding your wrist to holding your hand, but you really don't mind. His face looks determined, but at the same time, just a little nervous. You wonder what is on his mind as you find your way through the woods.

Ron winds his way through the bushes and trees until you reach a trapdoor in the ground, and Ron knocks on it hard with his fist.

"Password?" a large voice booms on the other side.

"Lord Moldyshorts," Ron said clearly, and the door opens to reveal a long, dark corridor.

"Good day Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger," a drawling voice says, and you look around to see Severus Snape, his lip curling in dislike.

"Sir, we need to see Madame Pomfrey. Hermione's got a cut," Ron says, and to Hermione's surprise, Snape lets them go without a fight.

"Second door on the left," Severus says in an oily, voice filled with contempt.

With a nod, Ron takes your hand again, this time with his fingers laced in yours, and guides you down the hall. He opens a door, and you both step into a room that is lined with stretchers, many of which are occupied. The occupied beds have the hangings around them closed, and from some beds, groans of pain can be heard.

You do not like this place; the very air of it is foreboding and reckless.

Madame Pomfrey swoops down on you and begins dabbing things on your cut with many tuts and other words.

"A young girl like you, fighting in a battle like this. I hope the Potter boy comes out of this without too many cuts."

You feel your face burn as she dabs on a purple potion, and then Madame Pomfrey heals your wound with her wand. All the while, Ron is staring at the wall with a grave look upon his face.

When Madame Pomfrey releases you, you see that Ron is again looking odd, so you ask him what is wrong.

"Ron, are you aright? You seem distracted." You say.

Ron looks down at you with a hard expression.

"I'm fine," you hear him reply, but you don't believe him.

"Are you sure? Because you don't seem alright. You haven't been yourself lately. You seem distant and confused and nauseated all the time. If there's something I can do, I'll do it, Ron. I just want to be your friend, I want to know." You insist.

Ron stops where he is standing, gives you a strange look that you cannot identify, and then pulls you into the nearest room and locks the door. The room is vacant; it seems to be an old dueling room, but it is long since anyone has used it.

Ron grabs your hands and looks into your eyes with his fiery blue ones. His hair is wet and his clothes are, too, and you feel your pulse quicken. He brings his face close to yours; your faces are almost touching.

"Hermione," he whispers, and you can feel his breath on your lips, "I – I feel…different than I used to. Ever since fourth year, when Krum took you to the Yule ball, I've felt strange about it… about you. And at the funeral, well, you know, the feelings felt stronger than before."

"Ron, I –" you try to say, but he puts a finger to your lips.

"No Hermione, I need to say it now, or I might never be able to say it. I think… I think I love you. I wanted to say it now, just in case today we," he faltered for a moment, "in case I don't make it."

You are pretty much speechless at the moment, but you don't need to say anything, for Ron has just gently pressed his lips upon yours. He breaks away, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Ron says, blushing profusely.

You give the smallest giggle, and he looks at you, slightly offended.

"What?" he demands, trying to sound confident.

You shake your head and pull him into a deeper kiss – a real kiss. He tenses up, but then relaxes as he realizes you're not going to hex him. Suddenly, though, you think of all of the people that are giving their lives on the battlefield.

If you want to stop this and go up to the battlefield, go to chapter 7

If you think that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and want to continue, go to chapter 8


	6. Chapter 5

5

You jump up to avoid the spell, and it hits you squarely in the chest.

You crumple to the ground in a heap, dead.

Guess you're not much of a gymnast, huh?

THE END.


	7. Chapter 6

6

You bend over backwards and the curse misses you by a fraction of an inch. In fact, you can feel it shoot over your face and you fall to the ground. You stand up and find that you are quite alone. You search frantically and see that Ron has freed himself from whatever situation he had managed to get into and comes up next to you.

"Are you alright?" he says breathlessly.

"Yes, I'm all right," you reply, "Let's go help Harry!"

You run a few feet and find Harry, still locked in battle with Voldemort.

"Stay back, you two!" he shouts over his shoulder while narrowly missing getting hit by Voldemort.

Voldemort laughs evilly.

"Fool! Do you think that keeping them away will keep them from death?" Voldemort says, "You can't stop me!"

You feel anger fill up inside of you and you start to step forward. Ron grabs your shoulder and you look back at him. His eyes are full of anger, too, but also fear.

"If you do this, you will probably die," Ron says, "I'm going. I know I need to. But the choice is up to you."

He kisses you on the cheek and runs forward into battle. You're feeling mixed emotions; as much as you don't want to die, you know the right thing to do would be to join your friends. What are you going to do?

If you want to prove yourself loyal, go to chapter 10

If you're feeling like a chicken, you need to visit chapter 11


	8. Chapter 7

7

"Ron," you mumble as he kisses you again.

"Mmm?" he replies to let you know he's listening.

"We can't do this," you say, turning your head.

"Sure we can. We are." He replies.

"No, Ron, it's not right! Harry's out there, fighting for us!" You insist pushing Ron gently away.

Ron stand for a moment, and then scratches his head.

"Yeah, you're right," he says, "let's go get some Death Eaters!"

Smiling, you grab his hand and the two of you run outside.

Once outside, you see that the battle is going badly. People have fallen all over, and many of your friends are dead. You see Lupin battling with Avery, and you and Ron go to help him. Lupin sees you coming and nods as you both gang up on Avery and kill him. Usually, you would be against killing, but there are some definite problems with these Death Eaters and they really shouldn't be around.

"Thanks," Lupin says, and then rushes off to join Moody, who has dropped his eye and can't find it.

You and Ron share a strange look, grasp hands briefly, and then go further into the battle. You step over the body of Kingsley Shacklebolt as you run, but you don't have time to shed tears – you can do that later.

Again, you hear someone call your name. You and Ron both spin around and see Lucius Malfoy standing there, looking smug. His wand is pointed at you.

"You silly little girl, you thought you could escape me?" he said with a smile, and you spit in his face.

"_AVADA KADAVRA_!" he screams, and a green beam of light comes towards you.

With only a second to think, what are you going to do?

If you think you can jump over the beam, go to chapter 5

If you want to pull a Matrix and bend over backwards, chapter 6 is where you go to

If you just want to stand there and take it like a man (or woman, in this case) go to chapter 9


	9. Chapter 8

8

This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you and Ron, so you choose to keep going. Suddenly, a voice comes from behind you.

"Aww, isn't this sweet?"

You jump in surprise, and both you and Ron wheel around. Standing there is none other than Peter Pettigrew.

"It is a shame that it has to end so soon," he says in a false sad voice.

You plunge your hand into your robe, but your wand is gone. You look up at Ron and discover that his wand is missing, too. Wormtail laughs.

"Looking for these?"

He holds up both of your wands and laughs manically. Then, he points his own wand at Ron and screams the killing curse.

Ron falls to the ground, dead. You scream, and then the wand is turned upon you. There is a blinding flash of light, and then you crumple to the ground next to Ron, dead.

Wow, letting your estrogen grab hold, much?

Too bad.

THE END


	10. Chapter 9

9

You decide to stand and take death, but Ron doesn't think that's such a good idea. He jumps in front of the green beam and it hits him squarely in the chest. He falls to the ground, apparently dead. You utter a scream, kill Malfoy, and collapse onto the ground, sobbing over your lost love's body.

"Oh Ron, you idiot!"you exclaim, and kiss his forehead.

Suddenly, you hear a noise behind you and someone's hands wrap around your neck.

"Miss Granger, we meet again…"

You do your best to turn around and see that Nott has his hands clenched around your throat. You gasp for breath and try to breathe, but his hands grasp tighter and you can't draw breath. Your world slowly fades to black as Nott laughs in the background.

As you die, you can't help but be glad that you'll see Ron again.

Wow, that was a cruel way to die.

THE END


	11. Chapter 10

10

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that you're going to step up to the plate and help your friends. You rush forward to join them, and they look relieved to see you there.

"It's great to see you, Hermione!" Harry exclaims, relieved, as he aims another hex at Voldemort.

"Glad to be here!" you exclaim in reply, also aiming a hex at Voldemort.

You all fight for a while, and then you feel a tap on your shoulder. You turn around and see Mundungus standing there, holding a time-turner.

"What do you want, Dung?" you ask while deflecting a curse.

"I've got the last time turner here," he says, "If you want it, you can get out of here."

You think for a moment. Are you going to take the turner, or are you going to keep fighting?

Take the turner and go to chapter 1

OR

Forget Dung and go to chapter 12


	12. Chapter 11

11

You don't want to get involved with this battle, so you step out and shake your head. Harry seems to understand well enough. He nods you and smiles grimly before turning his back and fighting side-by-side with Ron. You begin to cry because you feel bad, but for some reason, you just couldn't fight. A flash of green light happens and Ron falls, dead. You realize that you could have protected him, and his death is pretty much on your hands now.

"Dammit!" you yell, and begin killing Death Eaters like you would eat cookies – by mass quantity.

In your anger, you don't notice Harry finally strike down Voldemort and win the battle. You're too angry. Harry runs up to you from behind and tells you it's all right and that it's over, but he scares you and you spin around and kill him, too.

Wow, dude, you need to chill out.

THE END


	13. Chapter 12

12

Screw the time-turner… you have friends that need you!

"Get out of here, Dung!" you yell, and Mundungus obliges.

Voldemort goes to kill Harry again, but he ducks and you think of a good diversion.

You shoot a tickling hex at Voldemort, he is too focused on Harry to deflect it and it hits him.

Voldemort falls to the ground, laughing, and he can't get up.

"H-help me!" he screams, laughing as the tickling drives him to insanity.

All other motion halts and all eyes are on Voldemort.

"And we thought he was a good leader!" one Death Eater shouts, shaking his head.

Harry seizes this opportunity to kill Voldemort. The war is over!

You hug your best friends in happiness, tears streaming down your face. This is the best day of your life, and you lived to tell about it!

Nice work!

THE END


End file.
